There is No Time To Regret
by NathanCh
Summary: Tidak ada waktu untuk menyesal jika semuanya sudah berlalu. AU!


Anak tangga menyambut di depan. Saat melangkah, Arakitidak sendiri. Bayangan panjang mengikuti. Tujuan terpapar jelas dalam otak, piket kelas menanti dengan Seo yang sudah siap dengan sapu. Sesekali melirik waktu, saat melirik pada jendela, perlahan langit senja terkikis habis. Bulan sudah tampak diujung langit.

Suara langkah dari pertemuan permukaan lantai dan sol sepatu tidak sendiri menggempur dinding. Ponsel dalam saku melantunkan bunyi singkat. Satu pesan masuk.

Pemuda berkacamata merogoh saku tanpa menghentikan langkah. Ibu jari sudah lihai dengan cepat membuka pesan. Dari nomor tanpa nama kontak. Tapi Araki Teppei tahu betul, nomor dengan akhiran 795, berisi pesan hitam dari masa lalu yang setia bergentayang.

'Kau seharusnya sudah busuk di dalam neraka, Araki- _kun_.'

 _ **Isogai Yuuma**_

Ponsel jatuh membentur lantai.

.

.

.

 **There is no time to regret**

 **Ansatsu Kyoshitsu belongs to Matsui Yuusei**

 **This fiction by Anagata Takigawa**

.

.

.

"Banyak sekali tugas untuk liburan musim panas. Malang sekali dirimu, ketika kembali otakmu harus bergerumul."

Senyuman tipis terpantri. Tidak mengambil pusing perkataan Koyama. Memang benar ia sudah meninggalkan sekolah selama hampir sebulan. Tentu banyak sekali materi yang tertinggal. Beruntung memiliki teman bahkan termasuk ke dalam salah satu anggota Virtuoso, tidak perlu cemas, lagipula Asano sudah berjanji akan membantu.

Waktu menjenguk terpaksa selesai ketika angkasa hitam menyapa. Koyama dan Seo berpamitan untuk kembali pulang. Apel merah diletakkan di atas meja segi empat, tepat di samping ranjang berbau obat.

Sebelum perawat datang dan mengecek keadaan, pemuda bersurai hijau berinisiatif untuk berbaring sejenak. Ketika punggung sudah bersandar, lagi-lagi penglihatan harus terfokus pada warna putih. Langit-langit rumah sakit berkali lipat lebih buruk dari pada langit-langit kamar di rumah. Ketika tidak bisa tidur dan menghitung domba dengan pandangan menerawang, itu lebih baik.

Sedikit demi sedikit rasa sakit dari penyakit Hepatitis B menyerah membuat tubuh terasa kaku. Hanya butuh beberapa waktu untuk dokter memberi izin pulang ke rumah. Araki Teppei baru kali pertama merasakan kesengsaraan. Bersyukur Tuhan masih memberi kasih. Dada dapat bergerak naik turun hingga sekarang. Kalau tidak mungkin sudah tercatat mati muda.

Kesehariannya tidak terlampau sepi. Walau saat mencari udara segar, di sekeliling hanya terdapat orang sakit. Araki akui, tidak terlalu buruk. Toh, ternyata ia dapat teman seumuran yang cukup menarik.

Mereka sebenarnya tidak membuat janji. Hanya bocah itu saja yang berujar seenak jidat. Benar-benar teman terdekat selama menetap di gedung dengan cat putih mendominasi. Tanpa disengaja bertemu di taman penuh embun. Udara pagi masih terasa dingin menusuk. Tapi tidak meluluh lantahkan semangat para penghuni untuk sekedar menyegarkan pikiran.

Bahkan kakek tua di ujung taman terlihat seperti akan mati dengan damai di bawah pohon.

Saat itu, dua bocah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu.

Terdapat kursi panjang dari kayu. Bersemayam di bawah pohon damar yang kokoh. Dengan buku sejarah dalam dekapan, kakinya melangkah mantap mendekati kursi sekedar untuk mengistirahatkan bokong. Lagipula sangat tepat untuk suasana membaca buku. Selagi belum meminum obat, denyut godaan kantuk pada mata tidak akan bertamu.

"Hai. Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

Bocah bersurai hijau mendongak. Mendapati dua pucuk di bawah silaunya sinar bola merah. Ah, tidak-tidak. Setelah menyipitkan mata dan menfokuskan penglihatan, Araki baru sadar kalau itu adalah helai rambut. Sekilas tertawa kecil sebelum memberi izin, "Ah, ya. Tentu."

Bocah dengan surai aneh—Araki lupa kalau memiliki teman dekat yang surainya lebih nyentrik—menjatuhkan bokong tepat di samping kanan. Jarak sepanjang spidol papan tulis tercipta di antara keduanya. Bocah surai hitam belum terlampau mafhum, kenapa Araki terlihat sangat dingin. Tidak tersenyum. Bahkan tertawa kecil atau mungkin meremehkan saat melihat dirinya untuk pertama kali.

"Ano," suasana sepi sama sekali bukan dalam kategori nyaman. "Kau sedang… baca apa?"

"Buku."

Ayolah, sudah jelas sekali tumpukan kertas putih dalam genggaman adalah benda tiga dimensi penuh ilmu. Sepintas Araki senyum tipis menyombongkan diri.

Semantara sosok di samping tersenyum kikuk. Tangannya yang tampak kurus menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal. Terhitung hari ketiga dokter memberi larangan untuk tidak mandi.

Detik-detik terlampaui. Mereka berdua belum bicara banyak. Baru sekedar menyapa, sama sekali tidak asik. Namun bocah iris emas yang datang mengganggu berinisiatif untuk mengambil langkah jauh. Beberapa lontar pertanyaan terajukan dengan aksen ramah.

"Hei, kau tertarik dengan segala hal yang berbau sejarah? Kebetulan sekali. Aku juga suka."

Satu halaman di balik dengan cepat, "hm."

Sudah menjadi tipe Araki Teppei, untuk bersikap acuh. Sejujurnya sedikit menyikut hati kecil lawan bicara, hingga rasanya seperti ingin mengaduh.

Sakitnya itu di hati.

Sepuluh jari terpaut di atas pangkuan. Senyum lebar terpantri jelas pada bingkai wajah yang tampak tirus. Ujung sandal bergesekkan tidak menentu. Dari bahasa tubuh, Araki tahu betul kalau seseorang di sampingnya saat ini merasa gugup. Dipikir kembali, ternyata sangat membosankan.

Lebih buruk daripada sendiri membaca buku—tanpa ada yang rela menemani.

Dua belah bibir yang betah terkatup sedikit terbuka. Terdapat niatan untuk bertanya alasan mengapa tertarik untuk mengajak berbicara, "Kau..."

"Namaku Isogai Yuuma!"

Ah, bocah hitam disampingnya ini salah persepsi. "Memangnya siapa yang ingin tahu."

"Eh… bukan bertanya nama, ya… Hehehe." Pandangan terlempar ke arah rumput hijau.

"Namaku… Araki Teppei." Bingkai kacamata di atas tulang hidung terasa tergelincir turun. Serupa pula, pandangannya terlempar ke sisi lain. Menolak untuk bertatap mata.

"Oh, Araki- _kun_. Aku ingin tahu namamu sejak tadi."

"Tsch." Buku dalam pangkuan tertutup rapi. "Sudah, ya. Aku duluan." Jam besar pada taman terlihat memanggil. Waktu untuk meminum obat telah hadir.

Araki tidak mau mengulang untuk kedua kali, karena merasakan suntikkan rasanya sakit bukan main.

Bocah dengan iris emas melambai semangat saat sosok berkacamata melangkah pergi—Walau tidak dibalas.

.

Pertemanan mereka terjalin selama dua minggu. Hanya dalam kurun waktu empatbelas hari, mereka ternyata dapat saling dekat. Taman selalu menjadi saksi bisu untuk percakapan mereka berdua. Mata pelajaran yang mereka sukai adalah sama. Sungguh menarik.

Si jutek dan si periang. Tidak terlampau buruk.

Lagipula pertemanan dengan Koyama— _freak_ —terhitung kategori baik.

Hari terakhir, langit bersembunyi di balik awan. Cuaca tidak bersahabat. Angin dingin yang tentu tidak sehat untuk pasien wajib dihindari. Maka dari itu taman terlihat sangat sepi.

Daun-daun berterbangan menuju sudut. Menabrak tungkai kaki dekat kaki-kaki kursi taman. Dua orang sedang berdiri, saling berhadapan. Satu berpakaian polos berwarna putih. Sedangkan satu yang lainnya berpakaian biasa.

"Kau, sudah sembuh, ya. Kau harus segera berterima kasih pada Tuhan, Araki- _kun_." Tangan yang pucat memeluk seuah kotak berwarna cokelat. Terbuat dari kayu yang dipernis sempurna.

"Tentu. Memangnya aku memiliki tampang seperti hamba durhaka?"

Bocah surai hitam tertawa lepas, "Duh. Jadi iri." Kotak kayu dibuka. Mengerluarkan origami angsa berwarna hijau. "Ini. Buatmu, Araki- _kun_."

Tangan Araki terulur. Menilik-nilik benda mungil berbahan kertas. Lipatannya cukup rapi. "Huh."

"Aku buat tiga. Merah, oranye, dan hijau."

"Apa peduliku? Ini harus kusimpan di mana?"

"Dimana saja. Asal jangan hilang." Senyuman lebar terpantri jelas.

Araki, pasien yang sudah divonis sehat dari penyakit Hepatitis B, mengangkat salah satu alis. Bertanya secara tersirat. Namun berniat membawa pulang kertas hijau yang dilipa

Dengan kedua tangan terkepal di sisi tubuh, bocah yang lebih pendek tersenyum sendu, "aku juga ingin cepat-cepat keluar dan kembali .ke sekolah."

"Rasakan bagaimana rasanya mati bosan disini."

"Jahat sekali."

"Bukannya kau hanya sakit tipes? Masih berapa lama lagi akan berada di sini?"

"Ah…" bocah berparas mungil tersenyum tulus, "sampai aku sembuh. Tentu. Kata dokter, sebentar lagi, yah… sekitar tujuh hari kemudian, aku baru dibolehkan pulang ke rumah."

"Oh." Araki membalas disertai senyuman. Walau sangat tipis—hingga tidak ada yang melihat. "Berdoa saja apa yang dikatakan dokter itu benar."

"Lagi-lagi Araki- _kun_ tidak bisa menjaga omongan. Aku juga punya sahabat sejak kecil. Kalau dia orangnya jahil."

"Kau itu siapa, sih. Berani mengataiku. Kita berdua baru kenal selama dua minggu. Dan siapapun temanmu, aku tidak peduli."

Angin menerpa lembut surai hitam yang sedikit memanjang, Senyum lebar kembali terpantri jelas. Tanda perpisahan sebelum dirinya benar-benar koma karena kena dampak angin yang cukup kencang.

Tangan kanan terulur. Kali ini, Araki berinisiatif dengan tulus. Dua iris mata di hadapan melebar. Araki tertawa geli.

"Kenapa ekspresimu begitu? Ayo salaman. Aku ingin segera pulang."

Tangan itu terasa kecil. Rasanya hangat sangat saat saling bertaut. Dengan sentuhan, terasa jelas; bocah itu rapuh.

"Aku harap kita bertemu lagi, Araki- _kun_."

"Jangan berharap banyak… Isogai."

Pertemanan mereka terhitung singkat. Tanpa diselingi canda tawa. Sekedar membuka mulut untuk saling melempar kata. Mereka berdua akui, selama empatbelas hari mereka berteman, hanya di hari akhir, semuanya terasa begitu dekat.

Salaman singkat dalam waktu sepuluh detik. Terasa seperti baru berkenalan.

.

Terhitung satu bulan Araki dapat kembali menempatkan nama pada daftar murid yang hadir. Kembali mendapat gelar virtuoso yang dipuja. Buku-buku sejarah dalam perpustakaan senang sekali menggoda, Araki menjadi lebih sering datang. Semenjak meninggalkan rumah sakit, semuanya terasa sama sekali tidak berubah. Kecuali satu hal; Ren tidak lagi menjomblo. Tidak tahu anak kelas mana yang ia gaet.

Bersyukur sekali, walau tertinggal beberapa mata pelajaran, namun masih sanggup menyusul. Kembali menduduki peringkat dua. Tidak terlalu sulit, tentu saja. Araki selalu tampak sombong dan angkuh dengan nilainya. Maka dari itu, ia harus membuktikan agar nilainya selalu bertahan dalam peringkat emas. Bertahan dalam jajaran pertemanan Goeiketsu yang tercium harum.

Hari ke dua semenjak dimulainya musim semi, satu kehadiran sosok siswa baru menambahkan nama yang tercantum pada buku absen kelas 3-A.

"Wow."

Guru menegur kelasnya yang seketika penuh bisikan para murid, "Ini dia, murid baru pindahan dari smp Sekang. Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu."

Akhirnya, mereka berdua bertemu lagi.

"Namaku,"

Araki menelan ludah dari arah bangku yang ia tempati.

"Isogai Yuuma. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

.

Anak baru itu, bocah bersurai hitam, sudah tercatat empat bulan bergabung dengan Kunugigaoka Junior High School. Sekali mengikuti ujian, yakni UTS. Asano kira hanya bocah biasa dengan kepintaran rata-rata. Tidak cukup mengalahkan anggota Virtuoso.

Namun nyatanya tidak. Persepsi yang sangat salah.

Brak!

"Memangnya kau pikir kau itu siapa, ha?"

Rambut hitam berjatuhan. Rontok secara paksa. Rasanya sakit bukan main. Koyama hanya tertawa puas disamping Ren saat melihat lantai yang putih harus menanggung helaian surai hitam. Menurut Ren, surai yang bau.

Seo menampar pipi yang tampak pucat dengan sebuah novel berbahasa inggris. Baru dipinjam dari perpustakaan, "kembalikan nilai-nilai kami, sialan!"

Kedua tangan telipat di depan dada. Kedua alis Gakushuu sama-sama menukik. Terbukti kesal dan merasa dendam terhadap sosok yang sedang duduk dengan kepala tertunduk. Jangan salahkan kedua tangan dan kakinya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal untuk menyiksa.

Semua rasa malu yang ia tanggung disebabkan oleh satu murid pendatang baru. Isogai Yuuma sama sekali tidak bagus pada kedua matanya.

Satu tendangan membentur tulang kering yang berlindung di bawah meja. "Kau harus tanggung jawab." Isogai menahan untuk mengaduh saat tendangan yang kedua datang menghampiri, "kembalikan nomor satu milikku."

"Sudahlah, Asano." Senyuman tipis Ren tunjukkan. Tubuhnya membungkuk. Memastikan agar mulutnya cukup dekat dengan telinga kiri Isogai, "dia tidak mungkin ingin mengalah. Dia senang melihat kita memiliki nilai turun!"

Bersamaan dengan kata terakhir, Ren menjambak rambut hitam Isogai dengan keras. Menariknya hingga kepala bocah yang ditindas mendongak. Bahkan tertarik ke belakang. Ren dapat memastikan kedua matanya terlihat cukup menyeramkan—melotot—tepat pada kedua mata isogai yang berkaca-kaca.

Murid lain yang melihat hanya bersikap pura-pura tidak tahu. Ditengah-tengah penyiksaan itu berlanjut, anak-anak lain hanya melanjutkan aktifitas seperti biasa. Ada yang menyantap makan siang, membaca buku, bahkan berbincang hingga tertawa cukup keras. Seolah tidak mendengar rintihan sakit murid pendatang baru yang ditindas terlampau keji oleh empat orang.

Araki Teppei baru saja kembali dari perpustakan. Usai mengembalikan buku sejarah suku Maya. Ketika baru menapaki kaki memasuki kelas, langkahnya langsung terhenti.

Seo menyadari kehadiran anggota osis penyiaran, "oh! Araki! Kau lama sekali!" Sapaannya ternilai ceria. Namun Araki melihatnya, terlebih saat kedua telapak sahabatnya itu mencengkram kedua pipi Isogai dengan kuat. Lalu membuang muka itu cukup kasar.

Dengan kepedihan yang berusaha ia tahan, Isogai mempertemukan iris matanya dengan mata Araki. Mengirim pesan meminta tolong. Dan satu hal yang Araki tidak bisa lihat; air mata temannya itu jatuh membasahi pipi.

Asano tersenyum puas. Kembali menuju bangkunya untuk duduk. "Sudahlah. Sebentar lagi guru datang. Lagipula aku sudah cukup puas."

Ren bersiul-siul. Memberi jambakan terakhir pada surai hitam, tepat pada dua pucuk yang mencuat, "toh besok bisa dilanjutkan lagi. Ah, tapi sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin sekali melihat Araki ikut memberi pelajaran. Habisnya bocah itu menjatuhkan Araki terlampau jauh pada mata pelajaran sejarah."

Koyama dan Seo mengiyakan dengan keluhan. Lalu kembaki duduk pada bangkunya.

Sedangkan Araki hanya bisa menatap. Tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Mungkin ia merasa iba. Tapi ia juga tidak mau terlihat membela Isogai Yuuma yang terpuruk.

Hanya karena berhasil mendapat peringkat pertama saat UTS.

.

Pelajaran matematika akan segera dimulai. Dengan takdir dapat menduduki bangku kelas A, para murid segera mengeluarkan buku catatan cukup sigap. Siap mengikuti pelajaran. Kecuali satu orang.

Isogai Yuuma, dengan kedua tangan terlipat saling menimpa di atas meja, dan kepala yang bersandar, serta kedua mata yang terpejam.

Hal itu tidak bisa dibiarkan. Maka guru matematika sudah bersiap untuk membentak. Bahwa tidak boleh ada yang tidur pada jam pelajaran miliknya.

"Hei kau Iso—"

"Sensei!" Asano Gakushuu memotong dengan satu tangan yang menopang dagu, "biarkan saja. Dia sedang tidak enak badan."

Ren mengibas poni dari arah bangkunya—tepat di samping kiri Asano. "Nanti kita akan mengajarinya."

Guru berkepala empat hanya mengangguk paham. Sekilas melirik Isogai yang menempati bangku tepat dibelakang Asano Gakushuu. Sepasang mata beriris hijau menatap dari kejauhan. Sosok yang sudah ia ketahui sejak dirawat di rumah sakit. Mendapati beberapa bulir keringat pada dahi sang bocah. Kedua matanya terpejam, bocah itu, Isogai Yuuma, benar-benar tampak tidak baik.

Tapi pemuda surai hijau memutuskan hanya untuk diam.

Hingga bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Sepanjang Araiki mengawasi, Isogai masih dalam keadaan posisi yang sama. Beberapa anak memandanginya sebelum keluar kelas. Namun tidak ada yang berniat membangunkan. Begitu pula salah satu murid berperingkat dua.

Tidak, Araki tidak berniat untuk peduli. Dalam hati kecilnya tersimpan dendam. Nilainya terenggut, rasanya sangat menganggu. Mungkin terdengar konyol. Tapi sebagai anggota virtuoso yang banyak dikenal, rasanya memalukan jika menyerah. Lagipula sahabatnya sama sekali tidak menyukai sang murid baru. Asumsinya berkata untuk ikut tidak mendekati, apalagi mengajak bergaul.

Kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Asano sudah meninggalkan kelas bersama yang lain, bahkan paling pertama. Kecuali Ren, sebelumnya sudah sempat mengajak, namun Araki beralasan untuk tinggal di kelas selang beberapa menit. Lagipula setelah itu ia akan segera menuju perpustakaan, dan mengadakan les tambahan dengan guru sejarah. Diperkirakan akan pulang malam.

Sebenarnya hanya alasan, tapi memang benar. Dia membutuhkan tambahan nilai untuk mengejar Isogai Yuuma.

Dengan begitu, tanpa peduli Araki meninggalkan Isogai yang masih tertidur pulas.

.

Mesin waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan malam kurang empat menit.

Setelah membungkuk memberi tanda hormat, Araki segera meninggalkan ruang kelas. Dimana tempat les tambahan sejarah berlangsung. Ketika akan menuruni tangga, ia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Buku matematika.

Tertinggal di laci meja. Sedangkan besok akan ada ulangan harian.

Dengan langkah terburu dan suasana koridor yang gelap, Araki memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Hanya membutuhkan dua menit, kini ia sudah sampai tepat di depan daun pintu kelas 3-A yang tertutup rapat. Beberapa bulir keringat menari di atas tengkuk. Araki menelan ludah sebelum membuka pintu.

 _Cklek_.

.

.

.

Tidak mungkin.

Kematian Isogai Yuuma sudah berlalu selama empat bulan. Tidak mungkin sempat bangkit dari kubur dan mengirimkan sebuah pesan.

Bunyi menggema menampar gendang telinga. Ponsel sudah terbanting ke atas lantai yang keras. Beberapa kali terpantul pada anak tangga di bawah. Kedua mata terbuka lebar. Pesan hitam pembawa sial—baginya. Tidak pernah lupa untuk menghantui. Seperti menyerukan perasaan dendam yang mendalam. Sehingga Araki merasakan bahwa pintu neraka sudah siap menyambut.

Hal itu tidak hanya terjadi sekali.

Sebulan semenjak kematian salah satu murid kelas 3-A, pesan itu selalu datang.

Mungkin jiwa Isogai Yuuma menjerit dari alam sana. Menyatakan dendamnya berkali-kali. Sehingga menjadi kutukan yang patut Araki sesali.

"Ara, Araki- _kun_."

Eksistensi sebuah suara mengejutkan Araki. Segera berbalik dan mendapati seorang siswa buangan dari kelas 3-E. Musuh besar virtuoso. Bersurai merah dan berwajah sombong.

Padahal baru saja kembali dari hukuman skors.

Araki segera kembali memasang ekspresi tenang. "Kau." Tubuhnya membungkuk, berniat mencari ponselnya yang terjatuh.

"Ini." Ponsel bersarung hijau tepat ditunjukkan di depan batang hidung. Araki mendongak untuk melihat wajah Akabane Karma.

"Kau mencari ini, kan." Malas menunggu Araki mengambil ponsel dalam genggaman, maka ia menyelinapkannya begitu saja ke dalam saku tepat di atas dada kiri anggota OSIS.

Senyum mengembang terpantri jelas pada wajah Karma. Salah satu tangannya beristirahat dalam saku celana, "Lucu sekali ekspresimu tadi. Kenapa terlihat begitu tegang?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Kembali berdiri tegak, dan membalikkan badan. Membiarkan Karma hanya menatap punggungnya. Tanpa salam perpisahan, Araki segera kembali melanjutkan langkah menaiki tangga.

Bahkan tanpa berucap terima kasih. Karma diam tidak peduli.

Sosok Araki teppei sudah sepenuhnya hilang dari pandangan. Karma segera berbalik menuruni tangga. Niat awal pergi ke gedung utama adalah untuk sekedar mengembalikan barang lab ipa yang berhasil dipinjam Koro- _sensei_. Namun segera mengecek keadaan di lantai atas, saat mendengar barang terjatuh.

Ah, ternyata ulah Araki Teppei dengan ekspresi tegang. Sungguh lucu.

Karma tertawa lepas.

Pemandangan yang ingin sekali Akabane Karma lihat. Bahkan kalau bisa lebih dari itu.

Berhenti tepat di depan salah satu jendela besar, Karma memperhatikan langit senja. Warna langit begitu menyita perhatian. Kembali teringat sosok seseorang, tatkala matahari mulai menggelincir turun.

Ponsel berwarna merah dikeluarkan dari saku. Dengan cepat membuka tombol kunci dan membuka kotak pesan.

Lima pesan untuk sore ini.

Tertuju jelas kepada Asano Gakushuu, Seo Tomoya, Koyama Natsuhiko, Sakakibara Ren, dan Araki Teppei.

Karma tersenyum lebar.

Ah, dapat dipastikan tidak akan lama lagi lima makhluk busuk seperti mereka tidak akan kembali dapat melihat langit sore.

Untuk selamanya.

Getaran ponsel menghapus lamunan. Kedua matanya segera menatap layar ponsel. Panggilan masuk, dari Maehara Hiroto.

"Hallo."

"Oi. Lama sekali. Ayo cepat. Kau bilang ingin ikut denganku mendatangi makam Isogai."

"Memangnya kau sudah menjalankan tugasmu?"

Suara tawa dari seberang telepon terdengar jelas, "tentu sudah. Sayang baru Sakakibara Ren. Cukup menunggu kabar ia teracuni kopi yang dibelikan kekasihnya."

Karma tidak dapat menahan senyum, "Tidak kusangka kerja Kanzaki- _chan_ cukup bagus."

"Ralat. Sangat bagus malah. Tinggal empat orang dungu, Karma. Kita harus membuat mereka membayar kesalahan mereka."

Akabane Karma dan Maehara Hiroto bersumpah, sebagai teman masa kecil Isogai Yuuma, akan membalaskan dendam pada jiwa yang rapuh dan sudah berada di sisi Tuhan dengan senyum merekah. Tepat ketika melihat kedua temannya terlihat berusaha membantu, Isogai pasti merasa senang dan bersyukur.

.

Isogai Yuuma. Murid teladan dari kelas 3-A SMP Kunugigaoka. Ditemukan sudah tewas di dalam kelas dalam posisi duduk pada bangkunya dan kepala berada di atas kedua tangan yang terlipat saling menimpa.

Persis. Seluruh murid kelas 3-A dan guru matematika mendapatinya dalam posisi yang sama sebelum didapati sudah tidak bernyawa oleh Araki Teppei tepat pukul delapan malam. Sedangkan hasil otopsi menyatakan bahwa Isogai Yuuma telah meninggal dunia pukul empat sore. Tepat pelajaran terakhir berlangsung; pelajaran Matematika.

Jika saja ada yang mau membangunkannya dan menanyai keadaannya sebelum menghembuskan napas terakhir, mungkin Isogai Yuuma tidak akan meninggalkan dunia dalam keadaan menderita.

Sudah cukup dengan penyakit kanker usus besar yang ia alami. Tidak lagi dengan siksaan lima murid berotak cerdas, namun sarkas. Serta kurang ajar.

Bahkan saat anggota virtuoso mengetahui penyakit yang isogai alami dan ditemukan tewas, mereka masih dapat bersikap biasa?

Benar-benar manusia terkutuk.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Origami kertas berbentuk angsa. Berwarna hijau yang memukau. Sesuai dengan rambutmu, Araki-**_ **kun** _ **.**_

 _ **Tapi, kenapa kau meninggalkan origami itu pada makamku?**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **(A/N)**_

Terinspirasi dari sebuah kasus kematian dalam drama korea /ketahuan suka nonton korea

Sampai acchan nangis kejer nontonnya ;-; #udah. Bedanya fanfik ini gak buat sedih sama sekali.

No romens, yeeaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Review? :'3


End file.
